dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Land of the Lightning
'Land of the Lightning '''is the fourth episode in Season 1 and the first part of the Lightning story. Story Synopsis The Doctor and Lilo meet up with a old friend, Krave who now owns a prison/asylum on a planet filled with lightning. A pack of lighting cat like creatures are trying to get in the prison and the Doctor learns that something else is controling the prison... Continuity The Doctor and Amy are swimming in the TARDIS' pool, but the phone suddenly rings and the Doctor is asks by a old friend, ''Krave ''to help him with a little problem he's having. The Doctor quickly rushes and lands the TARDIS on Electroni, where Krave is. Krave greets him and Lilo and explains that his problem is that his prison that he owns, powers the planet with lightning and a few Lepards accidently got on a ship and landed on the planet. They became adapted to the landscape and became part lightning and they are about to destroy the prison, allowing the prisoners to escape the prison without getting killed by lightning. The Doctor thinks about what he could do to solve this disaster. He asks Krave if he could look around the prison and he says it's fine. Krave shows Lilo around the prison as the prisoners gather for their daily beating. The Doctor finds a prisoner that has escaped, but he says to the Doctor that half of the people don't belong here. That half are haunted by a evil entirty and they are misunderstood and said to be insane, when it is fact they are. The Doctor asks how they are haunted, but guards take him back to his prison cell. Krave and Lilo go to a room where you can see all the areas of the prison through secruity cameras. The Doctor finds a room with a computer that controls the secruity of the prison and Krave can see him and goes to him while Lilo talks to some of the people looking through all the secruity cameras. Krave accidently presses the wrong button on the computer, which almost causes it to make the whole prison shut down within twenty seconds, unless a correct password is put in. The Doctor forces Krave to go through a list of past passwords and when the last one is the correct password stopping the prison to shut down. As they leave, the computer mysteriously seems to be hacked, but no one is there like it is a entitrty. The computer soon comes up with the words; self destruct in 30 minutes. The Doctor goes back into the TARDIS to get some materials to resolve the lightning lepard problem, but the TARDIS is soon covered by the words "Nightmare" and it controlled by the entirty. The TARDIS starts to fly by itself and chase the Doctor all around the prison. It soon stops, but it flys away to a unknown destination by itself, annoying the Doctor. He rushes to Krave and Lilo, just to find out that the prisoners are escaping, while the lepards smash through the prisons' defenses. The Doctor, Lilo and Krave are hopeless and as the prison is going through complete chaos, a spooky voice repeats the words ''The Nightmare will Begin ''over and over... Production Notes ''misc Links to be added See also ditto